Treecko
Treecko is a contestant on Total Stuffed Island and is a member of Team Ugh. Total Stuffed Island History Season 1 New Heights In New Heights, Treecko never got an interview since his team sucked. When Valentino asks if anyone has something to say Treecko screams "Yo". Strangely Treecko is not seen jumping in the cliff challenge. It is possible that he jumped offscreen or that the camera simply forgot to record him doing so. Dreaming About Your Balls Treecko has a slightly small role in Dreaming About Your Balls. When Pikachu is raped by Mime Jr. and put in the cage for it, Treecko states this is "not cool". Angered by this, Valentino punches Treecko and knocks him out. Valentino then throws him in the cage. Just before entering he yells "kill the asian". Melon Vs. Melon - Satan's Balls In Melon vs. Melon, Treecko smacks the camera after Valentino says his team sucks. Valentino set the camera back up and ended the challenge because Treecko was being stupid and breaking the camera. Treecko gets sad and says that he thought they were tight. Not caring, Valentino tells him to shut up and that he doesn't want to see him for the rest of the episode. Treecko goes in a corner and hides. It seems that he was still in hiding during Satan's Balls as he is not seen during the cookie challenge. However he is seen in the cup challenge but doesn't speak. Crock of Crap In Crock of Crap, Valentino states that Team Ugh has nobody on it. Treecko gets very devensive and yells at Valentino. Valentino just tells him to shut his mouth and Treecko runs off. He doesn't speak again afterwards. Mass Elimination Treecko has some luck in Mass Elimination. During Valentino and Treecko's interview, he says one word. Ghetto. Valentino replies by randomly saying "penis". For no apperant reason, Treecko was safe from elimination. Treecko makes it to the merge in Camera Crash. Treecko is not harmed by the cars and assumingly wins the challenge. Black Man Kool-Aid Unfortunatly his last episode is Black Man Kool-aid. Though many strange eliminations happen in Total Stuffed Island, Treecko's was by far the strangest. It seemed to come out of no where at all. Valentino gave Pikachu immunity glasses and eliminated Treecko. He placed 4th overall. Finale Treecko's interview with Valentino was somewhat long. He states he was eliminated because he hit the camera too much. However this wasn't the real reason why. He then debates on whether or not to hit the camera and then does in the end. Season 2 Treecko doesn't return as a favorite on the second season. However, he may make a cameo in the season. Personality Treecko is one of the most largely developed characters on Total Stuffed Island. He is shown as a heartful gangster. Usually the pokemon uses ghetto slang to speak. He often yells "yo" and crosses his arms all gangster like. However inside his cold gangster body is a kind pokemon willing to protect and care about those around him. He often stands up against Valentino to protect him and those around. He is one of the few to be able to stand against Valentino and not get eliminated. Trivia *Treecko talks in a majority of episodes. In fact the only episode he doesn't speak in is Satan's Balls. *He is very similar to Squirtle and is debatably his friend. Category:Plush Characters Category:Team Ugh Category:Mrfrenchtoast's Characters Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Contestants Category:Pokemon Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 1 Non-Returners Category:Starter Pokemon Category:High School Humor Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Grass Types Category:Merged TSI Contestants Category:Merged TSI Season 1 Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 1 Eliminated Contestants